Presenting
by phayte1978
Summary: OtaPliRoy - Omegaverse. PWP


"We shouldn't have left him today," Otabek says, adjusting his pants because just thinking about it all made his cock swell.

"I told you we should have stayed home," JJ spit back, walking faster.

They were a couple blocks from home, but both of their minds filled with Yuri. He smelled so sweet this morning and was so clingy on _both_ of them, begging them to stay home with him.

"I know, dammit, I know," Otabek said, hating himself for a brief moment. "But you know Nikiforov wanted that damn report _first_ thing this morning,.. from _both_ of us."

"You know if we have just told him that Yuri was close… I mean how often does he miss board meetings and shit due to his husband."

"You do have a point…" Otabek trailed off.

It felt like they would never get home, both of them anxious to check on Yuri and make sure he was ok. JJ was bouncing on the balls of his feet as they waited for the light to turn so they could cross the street that would lead to their flat.

"Well he didn't text us saying to come home, so that is good," JJ said as they approached their building. "And thank fuck it is Friday."

"Yes, thank fuck."

The elevator was taking too long. They had both considered just taking the stairs when it finally chimed at them. JJ hit the button to their floor over and over again till the doors shut. Their senses were heightened as they walked down the hallway- Yuri had been showing signs for days now, neither wanted to be out of his sight, and neither were allowing Yuri to leave the apartment.

It all started earlier in the week when Yuri claimed the bed was _too hot_ and the sheets where scratchy. Otabek went out and got some new bedding- softer bedding. They kept the flat cool, but Yuri swore it was still too hot. He was walking around most days in just his panties and it was driving Otabek and JJ insane. He would smack their hands away saying he was too fucking hot and to leave him alone. Only for the next day to have Yuri wrapping himself around them, asking one or the other to hold him, brush his hair, or just rub his back.

It was up and down with Yuri- they never knew what they were getting into.

Then his scent, his scent was only getting stronger. The scent blockers didn't even touch it. It was all around them, embedded into their flat. Otabek and JJ had been walking around in a constant state of ' _boner_ ' for days now. "Use your damn hand! Don't touch me!" Yuri would growl out, only for an hour later to be climbing in their laps to be held.

 _He still wouldn't let them fuck him._

They were both losing their damn minds. The shit alphas put up with.

Otabek and JJ had lost count of how many times they had jerked off- even at one point jerking each other off in the shower.

Opening the door to the flat, it hit them- _Yuri!_

The scent was even stronger than before. JJ quickly shut the door, thankful it was airtight. Looking over at Otabek, he felt the growl already forming in his throat. _Yuri!_

"Fuck," Otabek whispered, kicking his shoes off.

"We shouldn't have left him!" JJ said, quickly kicking off his shoes, loosening his tie as he walked into their flat and down the hallway.

Small whimpers and sobs could be heard from behind the bedroom door. The pair looked at one another before Otabek held his hand out, shaking as he slowly turned the doorknob.

If they thought the scent was strong when they got in their flat, it was nothing compared to when they opened the bedroom door. It was as if the scent captured them and tried to choke any air from their lungs. Both of them taking a deep breath, their eyes closed, their cocks hard.

"Beka… JJ…" a tiny voice called out.

Opening their eyes, what they saw would remain engraved in their minds till their dying day.

There he was, their perfect little Yuri, naked, flushed- in full blown heat.

What was once their bed was covered in their work suits and other article of clothing. Yuri had managed to gather as much as he could, Covering every inch of their massive bed. He face down and turned towards them, blond hair spilling all around him.

"Please…" Yuri sobbed out.

Fuck, he was too perfect like this. JJ and Otabek were unbuttoning their shirts as fast as they possibly could, unable to take their eyes off of him.

Yuri arched his back more, sticking his ass out further- it shone bright from slick, his cock hanging heavy. He sobbed again, turning his face into their clothing, breathing it in deeply, his hands clutching at the mounds of clothing in his nest.

"Oh Yura… why didn't you call?" Otabek said, tearing his pants off, tired of dealing with buttons.

"We would have been here sooner," JJ said.

Both of them approached Yuri as he held cried out again, his face covered in sweat, his body trembling.

Otabek leaned down, turning Yuri's head and kissing him gently. He was not being turned away anymore, _he was being begged for_. JJ started to kiss at Yuri's shoulders, both of their hands roaming over his warm body.

"Ah!" Yuri cried out- _it wasn't enough_.

JJ had managed to roll Yuri onto his back- both him and Otabek kissing every where their mouths would take them.

Yuri arched his back again as he still needed more.

"I don't fucking need foreplay!" Yuri finally cried out.

Otabek was ready, he had been ready all fucking week. Yuri had done nothing but tease them for days, not allowing either one to fully touch him. His cock was heavy on Yuri's hip as he kissed at his neck, licking across the swollen gland on his neck.

"Fuck! Beka!" Yuri cried out.

"We will take care of you," Otabek whispered in his ear.

"It hurts… please!" Yuri whined.

"We got you kitten," JJ said, kissing other side of Yuri's neck, his hand trailing down Yuri's heat stricken body.

Otabek and JJ started to suck on each of Yuri's neck as their hands met between Yuri's legs. Yuri was so wet even the inside of his thighs were covered. Each of them taking a finger, slowly inserting into Yuri- causing him to scream out.

"Fuck!" Yuri cried out.

They continued to suck on his neck, breathing him in, curling their fingers inside of him, driving him to the point of madness. Both of them so hard as they rutted against Yuri's hips, they felt they could explode and knot while not even being inside of him.

Finally, Otabek couldn't take it anymore. Pulling back, he grabbed JJ's wrist, pushing it away, and settled between Yuri's legs. JJ growled and snapped at Otabek as he did this, only to have Otabek put his hand in his face and push him away. What he did not expect was JJ to grab his hand and start sucking his fingers- fingers that were soaked in Yuri's slick.

"Fuck," Yuri whispered out.

Otabek was teasing at Yuri's entrance with is cock, rubbing it, letting Yuri sob more. There was something about Yuri in this state that just made Otabek lose his fucking mind. The way his face would twist up, the way his voice changed calling out his name- Otabek's inner alpha was taking charge as he slowly pushed into Yuri.

It was tight, wet and oh so fucking hot. Otabek moaned and leaned down to kiss Yuri once he fully bottomed out. Small whimpers came from Yuri as he held still, knowing Yuri was still needing- wanting more.

"Beka!" Yuri gasped as he pulled off his mouth, "Stop torturing me!"

Otabek pulled out slowly, then pushed right back in, rolling his hips as they fully connected. Yuri cried out, lost in it all. A few more thrust and Otabek started slamming into him hard. Yuri was screaming out as JJ petted his hair, running the strands through is fingers. "There there kitten… we will take care of you."

Yuri had his heels firmly locked around Otabek's waist, keeping him as close as he possibly could- reaching his hand out, wrapping it around JJ's cock, stroking him as Otabek slammed into him.

All three of them were moaning, and Otabek couldn't help but growl as JJ moved in to kiss Yuri, but Yuri tightened his legs around him. Each thrust, each roll of his hips, Otabek felt the way Yuri would clench around his cock, causing his alpha to only roar deep inside of him.

When JJ pulled back from kissing Yuri, his neck was tilted, exposing how swollen his gland was. Another hard thrust and Otabek leaned down, burying his head in Yuri's neck, licking at the gland. He was so close, so close. The more he thrusted, the stronger Yuri's scent got, clouding his mind.

He could feel his body start to shake as his orgasm hit. Biting down on Yuri's neck, Otabek moaned as his hips shook, his cock painting the inside of Yuri.

"Knot me," Yuri panted out.

Otabek bit down harder, hearing a slight snap of skin as Yuri cried out- the scent filling his senses as his cock still pulsed deep inside of Yuri. Grunting out, Yuri got impossibly tight around him, his cock feeling like it was being strangled as the knot grew.

Breathing heavy, Otabek rolled over to his back in their nest, staying connected to Yuri. His hair was a mess all around him, his body pink with arousal, and his cock leaking all on his stomach.

"He feel good?" JJ asked, his hands roaming Yuri's body and straddling Otabek's hips behind Yuri, kissing at his shoulders.

"Amazing," Otabek panted out.

"You were greedy, Beks," JJ laughed out.

"Just… just give me a few minutes," Otabek breathed out, his knot so full- and the way Yuri was squirming was only making it more sensitive.

"Let's see how tight it is," JJ said, running his hands down Yuri's side, then down the cleft of his ass, between his cheeks. Otabek moaned out when he felt JJ's flinger slide alongside his dick inside of Yuri.

"Fuck! He is tight," JJ moaned out, kissing at Yuri's neck more.

"You assholes left me too long," Yuri growled out, wiggling over Otabek more, knowing it was driving him mad.

"We didn't want to leave you at all," JJ purred out, never stopping the kisses to Yuri's shoulders and back of his neck.

Otabek had to put his hands on Yuri's hips to make him stop moving, the more he moves, the less his knot would go down.

"Yura, if you want JJ in you, you have… have to stop," Otabek breathed out.

JJ's finger was still in Yuri, moving slowly in and out, it was also not helping his knot.

"But... this… feels…" Yuri moaned.

After a few minutes, Yuri had stopped moving and JJ removed his finger, letting his hands roam over Yuri's body while Otabek kept a tight grip on his hips. As JJ's hands found their way to Yuri's cock, he cried out the moment JJ's fingers wrapped around his cock.

"Alright Beks, you are being greedy now," JJ laughed out, biting at Yuri's shoulder.

It was still tight, but Otabek as able to pull his cock from Yuri, grabbing at his base, squeezing his knot.

JJ and Yuri didn't move. They were still straddling him as JJ pushed into him, Yuri cried out and JJ let go of his cock to grab at his hips, smacking Otabek's hands away.

Otabek had an amazing view as JJ rocked in and out of Yuri- each thrust making Yuri's cock bounce and slap against him. JJ bit down on the other side of Yuri's neck, making him cry out as he continued to hold his hips, thrusting in and out of him.

Another slap of Yuri's cock on his stomach and Otabek reached out, grabbing Yuri's cock and stroking him. Yuri had been steadily leaking and it wasn't long before Otabek felt how tight and hard his cock got. Running his thumb over his cock head, Otabek pressed into the opening with the pad on his thumb, making Yuri scream out. Two more strokes and Yuri was covering Otabek's stomach and chest with his release.

"Fuck!" JJ moaned out, "He just got so fucking tight!"

Another cry from Yuri and JJ was moaning- their bodies shaking as Yuri fell on top of Otabek and JJ on top of Yuri.

They were heavy, _really heavy_. Otabek tapped at them both and JJ rolled them to their sides and off of Otabek.

He was a mess, their nest was a mess- _they_ were a mess. The room was filled with all three of their scents as Otabek grabbed one of the shirts on the bed and cleaned his chest off. As he went to throw the shirt of the floor, Yuri growled at him.

Knowing how protective Yuri was over his nest, Otabek laid the dirtied shirt back down. Hell, they had to wash all of these either way.

Yuri held his arms out to Otabek as JJ was still tightly wrapped around Yuri, his knot fully swollen by this point. Otabek could tell by JJ's scrunched up brows and how red his face was as he held Yuri tightly.

Curling next to Yuri, Otabek kissed JJ's forehead, then Yuri's lips.

"Don't think we are done here yet," Yuri warned.

Otabek chuckled, feeling Yuri's fingers in his dampened hair. He knew they were in a long night.


End file.
